Hope is All
by Cartoonerator
Summary: When Sonic finds out that Tails isn't at dinner, he goes and find his little brother. Only to find him upset and crying because of his parents. Sonic then reassures him that he's not alone. First One-Shot! Takes place in the SATAM Universe.


_**Hello everyone! I'm here and back again with another story but it's going to be my first one-shot! :) It's also my first Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic too. And just like before, I really hope it comes out well. Speaking of well, Thank you so much for my last story! I got some great and awesome reviews for it and some Fav's too and a lot of views too, Thank you! And remember to read and review this one as well if you want and fav as well :) But without further ado, let's begin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, it belongs to SEGA and the SATAM belongs to DIC Entertainment. Sonic is 15 years old and Tails is 10 like in the cartoon.**_

" _ **Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero!" –Marc Brown**_

* * *

It was a wonderful night for Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters and it was supposed to be a dinner for saving some Morbians from the depths of Robotroplis and finding more help for Knothole.

Unfortunately there wasn't a complete table of them, the brave and adventurous yet youngest Freedom Fighter wasn't at the table. Sonic was eating his chili dogs and noticed this problem and said to Sally who was talking with Lupe.

"Yo Sal, have you seen T2 anywhere?" He said as he ate and finished the rest of his chili dog he was currently eating, much to Sally's disgust as she turned around.

"No, I haven't Sonic" she said to him as she tried to ignore Sonic's chow down "I thought he was with you, you didn't lost track of him did you?" She said a bit worried but kept herself in control.

Sonic smiled and said "Sal, Tails is my little bro, why would lose track of him? Plus, he always comes when it's time to eat since he gets to talk to us since he can't during the day because were either on a mission or doing something else important" He said as he drank some water and looked around to see if he was there but he wasn't.

Sally smiled a bit and said "Find him and make sure he's okay, just don't want him to miss out on eating his supper" she said as she turned around and went back to talking to Lupe about what they were talking about.

Sonic then jumped out of his chair and said "Time to Juice!" he said as he zoomed out of the area and back into the important area of Knothole and walked around and tried to see if his little brother was around the training area or near the food produce and rainwater collectors but nothing. Sonic then scratched his forehead and had a confused look on his face, where was his little fox brother at?

Sonic then walked around the residential areas to see if he was anywhere in sight but nothing. Dispite not finding Tails, what made it more worried some was the amount of silent around but there was some trees blowing in the wind and the sounds of crickets chirping. Sonic then shouted.

"Hey! Tails! Where are you little bro? He then slapped his head as he knew he forgot to check one place and said "Of course! Why didn't think of that?" He sighed but happily speeded to Tails' Hut to see if he was there, he knew he wasn't going to let his little brother sleep without food.

He then finally stopped immediately in front of his little brother's hut and gently walked up to his window and saw nothing but the candle light near Tails bed that glowed like a bright star. Sonic then looked around to see if the fox cub was anywhere in sight but there was nothing until he found a bushy and fluffy tail sticking from the side of the bed and saw some books. His face brightened up and smiled as he knew that was Tails, thinking he maybe fell asleep reading. He jumped up in surprise and walked over to the door and opened it gently.

Sonic then said "Yo Tails!" in a whispering voice as he wanted to make sure that if his little brother was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up rudely. Sonic then walked across the room and saw Tails little shoes and socks near his bed before turning around and seeing Tails sitting on the floor and saw his head between his legs and his tails' wrapped around himself like if he was protecting himself.

Sonic then had a look of worriedness as he saw this and said "little bro, are you okay?" he said in a calm tone to the cub. Tails then jumped a bit and looked up at his hedgehog brother "Oh… hi Sonic, how are you" he said as he wiped his face a bit and stood up, hiding something behind his back that Sonic knew in a millisecond.

Sonic smiled a bit but had a little worry and said "whatca' got there little bro?" he said in curiosity. Tails had a look of worriedness as he shifted a bit uncomfortably. He soon sat up on his bed, kicking his furry feet around a little, looking down at them. Tails then muttered something but he kept in a low audile sound that Sonic couldn't hear.

Soon, Sonic's face and attitude went into brother mode as he knew something wasn't right about his little brother. Sonic then sat beside him and said "Look, you can tell me if you're comfortable with it, if not, its okay, alright bud?" he said as he sat near him. As he did, he saw a small drop of a tear fall from his eye. Sonic then started to feel sadden by this, besides losing his chili dogs, seeing his best friend and brother beginning to cry was one of the worst feelings in the world.

Tails then said "it's okay Sonic, I'll tell you" as he shifted a bit more and moved himself near Sonic and pulled out the object and held it to his chest. Tails looked at Sonic with his bright blue eyes that shined by the candle like a beautiful sapphire.

Tails cleared his throat and said "Well, today is the day when you guys said and promised to me you were going to find my parents but…" he stopped as he felt himself choke on his emotions and wiped his eyes and sniffed a bit, making Sonic feel remorse for him. Tails then closed his eyes and said "It's been 10 years now Sonic! And we haven't found a single clue where there at!" he said loudly and began to sniffle more and felt himself starting to cry.

Sonic had an expression of guilt and sighed and said "Tails… We're trying our best but-" until he was stopped immediately by him as Tails looked at him with anger "Don't! Don't you dare say you have been searching for them because you haven't at all!" he shouted angrily and tears streamed down his face.

Sonic was taken back at what his little brother was saying and in a tone that he never ever heard of in his whole life and listened to his little brother's outbursts.

"Please Sonic, we've been looking for so long and there hasn't been any progress to finding anything of them! I'm feeling so sadden the fact that I've never heard any news or anything about them at all from when you guys are on your missions! There probably robotizied Sonic! Worse! They might be-e DEAD! The cub said as he cried more as he then dropped the object on the floor and placed his hands on his face and cries deeply.

Sonic was now more sadden by this as hearing his little brother say such things. He noticed the object near Tails feet. He then grabbed it from the floor and gently picked it up and immediately felt his heart break from looking at it.

It was the picture of his parents and him when he was a baby, taken about 20 minutes after he was born and he and Sonic became 'Fast Friends'. The photo shows his dad who was standing proudly and had a look of happiness on his face and his mom who was holding Tails in her protective hold and laying on the hospital bed, also with a look of happiness on her face and he was sleeping and smiling too in the photo. Unfortunetly, it was taken on the exact same day Robotnik attacked too.

Sonic was so guilty by this as he tried to calm Tails down but no avail as he moved away from him and cried some more. "You promised me Sonic, you promised you find them! But I don't think we'll ever find them Sonic! I should just admit that!" he said as he sobbed more deeply and grabbed his fluffy tail and the cub cried into it.

Sonic then sighed deeply and felt himself in extreme guilt as he heard all of the outbursts that Tails said was true but he knew that him, Sally and the other Freedom Fighters were trying to do whatever they can to find what everyone wants but it takes time and lots of resources and risk to be able to do what they can but sometimes, no luck. However, it's not always that way, if you had the confidence and skill, you can do it but also the one word Sonic always kept to himself and everyone else to remind it's always going to be there for all of them…

Hope...

Sonic then tried again to see if he could try to comfort Tails again and as he did, Tails then grabbed Sonic's gloved hand and turned around and hugged him deeply and Sonic hugged him back gently, even after all of the bad and rude things he said.

Tails then had his ears down and whimpered softly and said "I'm so sorry Sonic" as he hugged him more tighter and felt more sadden that he said all of those hurtful and mean things to, not only Sonic but his own self, believing that his own parents are dead.

Sonic smiled a little bit but held him closer and said "it's alright Tails, I understand you want to see your Mom and Dad again but you have to have stay strong." He said as he brought Tails closer and Tails nuzzled in his warm peach chest.

Tails sniffled and said "But it's been so long, how do we know if there okay?" Tails then hugged him more tighter and snuggled more into his chest. Sonic then said "Tails, you got to understand, it's not easy to be a Freedom Fighter, you go through problems, risks and pain too" he said. He swallowed a bit and continued "I know because when my Uncle Chuck was robotized, I wasn't myself" he said as he remembered that day and how much he cried when he and his friends made it to Knothole, he didn't want to talk to anyone for the whole day until Sally came and cheered him up and got him back in the groove.

Tails sniffed and said "I know Sonic, but when will this nightmare Robotnik has created will ever end?" he said as he brought himself up and sat in Sonic's lap and hugged him more.

Sonic then brought his chin up and looked into the kit's eyes and said "It's called Hope Tails, it's what brings a wide range of choices and that good things will always happen. I know you don't see it now but it will happen Tails, I know it will" he said as he hugged Tails more and continued "And I know how you feel, I lost my parents too when I was young and it struck me hard and made me the saddest hedgehog on the planet" he choked on tears but held it in and went on "I might not know where there at right now but I know that there out there".

He said before continuing "You're not the only one too Tails, everyone has lost someone important like Sally's dad and my parents too. But I and the rest of our friends won't rest until we all save them and everyone else too and bring good back to Morbius, you can count on that Tails" he said as he smiled at him and kept him more close to him and kissed him on the forehead as it was a brotherly kiss that made Tails' sad emotions change.

Tails sniffed a bit and smiled a little from the kiss "Your right, I've got to continue doing my best to ensure that I'm a true Freedom Fighter. But will we ever find my parents?" he said as he looked at his big brother. "I'm sure we will Tails, and I promise you that we'll continue to find them" he said as he held him more closer and Tails followed.

After a bit more hugging, they both released from there hug and smiled at each other and giggled cutely and Tails jumped in excitement and said "Oh! I forgot about the dinner tonight, is it still going?" as he grabbed his socks and slipped them on his furry feet and placed his shoes on as well and grabbed his white gloves and placed them on.

Sonic smiled and gave his usual thumbs up and said "It sure is little bro and I know that the others will like that you're going to be there too" he said as he hugged Tails happily and Tails gave him a kiss back on the cheek.

Tails then said "I love you Sonic" and hugged him more.

Sonic smiled and said "I love you too Big Guy" as he hugged him back and rubbed his cute bangs, making the two-tailed kit giggle adorably.

Sonic opened the door for him, making Tails smile more as he walked out. He jumped up and started to fly happily with his twin-tails. Sonic laughed and said "Hey! I'm the fast one here!" he said jokingly and ran to his little brother to the dinner.

It may be a while before Tails may ever find his parents but he knows that he will always have hope, the hope that will make him even stronger and better. Tails smiled as he flew to be with his friends but there more than that, they are his family, a family that he will always cherish and enjoy being, even with Sonic.

The End


End file.
